Perfect Proposal
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: Barty loves Regulus more than anything- and so he wants this day to be perfect for him.


**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts Assignment #1-** _Felix Felicis: Write about someone having a perfect day._ **Extra Prompts: (word) declare**

 **Hogwarts' Gobstone Club-** _Orange Stone: Birthday_ **Accuracy:** (word) refreshing, **Power:** (color) slate grey, **Technique:** (word) slippery

* * *

 _Word Count: 885_

* * *

Barty traced the ring in his palm with his eyes, inexpressible joy bubbling in his heart. Today was his boyfriend Regulus's birthday and he was going to propose to him, and Dark Lord be damned, no one was going to spoil his happiness.

The ring was exquisite; it was imported from Peru and had cost a fair fortune. The band was made of white gold and a diamond was set firmly on top. It was the most gorgeous ring in Barty's eyes and he couldn't wait to see it on Regulus's hand.

Today was going to be perfect. He had a restaurant reservation arranged at a five-star restaurant in downtown London. It was one of Regulus's favorites and that's where Barty was going to ask him to marry him.

Barty repeated the mantra in his mind. Today was going to be perfect.

* * *

Regulus, meanwhile, was preparing for his date with Barty in the afternoon. It was a spontaneous invitation; he had not been told of it until the day before. He expected that they were going out on a birthday dinner date.

Regulus smoothed down his tie for the umpteenth time. Barty had advised him to dress formally; after all, they were going to a fancy restaurant.

Speaking of Barty, he was due to arrive in five minutes to pick him up, presumably by Apparation. Regulus eyed his reflection up and down in the mirror, scrutinizing his outfit carefully. It was more or less adequate. Settling down on a plush armchair, he fiddled with his tie.

Barty was punctual as usual. He looked remarkable in an posh ensemble and was radiantly beaming for unknown reasons. Puzzled, Regulus looped his arm through his boyfriend's and clung on tightly.

They arrived at a designated location, which had been declared by the Ministry as Muggle-free. They still had to be cautious, because they could not risk the exposure of their world.

Barty took the lead and Regulus followed, chatting amiably about generic topics, such as the weather. It was a rather pleasant and summery day; not a cloud was in sight.

"Why are you behaving like this?" he asked the abnormally cheerful man. In response, Barty merely persevered onward.

They entered the restaurant. Immediately, a waiter asked for a name and Barty replied, "Crouch."

Regulus scanned the restaurant. It was lavish and Regulus could tell Barty had spent this month's salary on reserving a table.

The waiter, who was dressed to match the setting, led them to a table set for two. Spotless cutlery was already set upon the table along with a plate.

Barty pulled out a chair for him in true gentlemanly fashion. Regulus slipped him a small smile and sat, taking the menu that the waiter offered to him.

* * *

Now that they were actually there and finally ordering dessert, the reality slammed into him. He was going to propose to Regulus in a few minutes and he was starting to sweat. His fingers coiled nervously around the ring box in his pocket.

"I'm thinking of getting the creme brulee," Regulus was saying, "What about you?"

"Of-of course," he stammered, "I'll get the same."

His heart was pounding erratically against his chest. Faintly, he heard Regulus place their order and his fingers became slippery.

Closing his eyes, Barty regained his composure. He opened to see Regulus gazing curiously at him, the sharp edges of his face illuminated in the soft light.

Barty's fingers closed around the velvet box and he discreetly withdrew it from his pocket. Regulus was completely oblivious, but a man at a nearby table saw what he was doing and flashed him a quick smile of good luck. Barty nodded imperceptibly.

Regulus was drumming his fingers lightly on the table, humming a quiet melody, and his slate grey eyes were at peace. It was refreshing to see him like this; after all the trouble he was enduring with the Dark Lord, it was like seeing a brief interlude between the storms.

"Reg, I need to talk to you."

This seemed like a good place to begin.

Regulus's eyes snapped to Barty. "About what?"

Barty panicked internally as his well-rehearsed speech did not come to mind. Regulus's eyes were narrowing as he fought to recall the words he'd memorized.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked shortly.

"No, no, of course not." Barty was flustered; something only Regulus could make him do. "I just wanted to say—oh, fuck the speech."

Regulus was still mercifully clueless. "Barty?" he asked.

"I love you, Reg, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

He knelt down on one knee and opened the velvet box, revealing the ring he'd picked out with Regulus in mind. Pure, unadulterated shock consumed Regulus's face.

"I—" For a split second, Regulus was at a loss for words and Barty thought miserably that he was being rejected.

Around him, several women were watching with wide eyes and the men were watching with bated breath.

"Of course I'll marry you!" cried Regulus suddenly, his face buoyant.

Proud and shining with jubilance, Barty slid the ring onto his new fiance's finger amidst roaring applause.

The sound faded into the background as Barty gazed lovingly at Regulus, who was brimming with euphoria.

Today had been perfect.


End file.
